Mysteries and Secrets At Every Turn
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Alex and Justin Lupin are the children of Remus Lupin. Accepting his job, Remus' children head to the school their parents met. If only they knew of the trouble ahead. Hey Guys I hope you enjoy this new story. I'm sorry but I will not be updating these anytime soon, life is very hectic right now. But please enjoy this first chapter.


**Those of you who are new, here is the link to my page on Facebook:**

**/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Please 'like' it and visit when you can because things change quickly!**

Chapter 1

Sitting on the deck, watching her older brother Justin Lupin hit the ramp they built, on his skateboard, ten-year-old Alex Lupin, claps her hands when her fifteen-year-old brother lands.

"It is your turn, Ally." Justin smiles at his little sister.

Alex smiles as she picks up her skateboard and runs at the ramp, before jumping onto her board.

"Alex and Justin, can you report into the house?" Justin looks up at the deck to find their babysitter, whom is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Mad-Eye Moody.

"Of course." Justin answers as Alex joins him again. The two siblings carry their boards into the house before joining Mad-Eye on the couch.

"What is it Mad-Eye?" Alex asks.

"Well, I just wanted you both to know, that your father will be returning home this weekend."

"You never did tell us where he went to."

"I didn't?" Mad-Eye smiles, "That is because-"

"I told him not to." Jumping at a familiar voice, Alex and Justin turns around to find their father, Remus Lupin, standing behind them.

"DADDY!" Alex jumps over the couch and tackles her father with a hug.

"Dad!" Justin walks around the couch and gives his father a manly hug.

Staying in her dad's arms, Alex starts to fire questions.

"Daddy, where did you go? Are you okay? Why did you leave us?" Alex asks in one breath.

"Relax honey. I went to see an old friend. I am perfectly fine and it would have been dangerous if I brought you and Justin along." Lupin answers softly, "Now, did you and Justin go to school like I told you to before I left?"

"Yes we did daddy. That reminds me! Daddy, can Harper come over this coming weekend?" Alex asks with her brown eyes shining.

"Hmm, I don't see why not." Lupin chuckles, "Did you do your homework?"

Frowning and mumbling under her breath, Alex walks over to her school bag and pulls out her homework.

Justin rolls his eyes but only to receive a gentle smack in the back of his head.

"Justin, don't do that. Either you could go to your room or you can help your sister with her homework." Lupin gives his son a strict look and leaves no room for arguing.

"Okay." Justin sighs and walks over to Alex and takes her to the kitchen to start her homework.

Hearing chuckling, Lupin turns to Mad-Eye to see him fighting his smile.

"Your children are insane, Remus. Justin has your brains, but Alex has your troublemaking skills."

Nodding in agreement, Lupin gives Mad-Eye a thumbs up before walking into the kitchen, allowing Mad-Eye to let himself out.

~H&A~

Joining his children at the table, Lupin helps Alex correct her Math homework as Justin checks Alex's English book report.

"I hate trig!" Alex throws her pencil onto the table and buries her head into her arms, "Trig needs to go to hell!"

"Alex." Lupin warns.

"Sorry, daddy."

"I know trig is frustrating, but no need to curse."

"I have every right!"

"No, you do not!"

"But-"

"No buts. Go ride your skateboard on the driveway for a few minutes."

"Fine."

Watching his daughter stomp out of the kitchen to go outside, Lupin sighs.

"Dad, you need to remember that Alex never met mom. For crying out loud, I remember mom, but mom died when Alex was born." Justin states in a whisper.

"I know, Justin. Raising your sister with pretty much no help. It's just rough. It is rough on me, it's rough on you, but it's worse on your sister."

"I agree. Do you think you will ever get a girlfriend?"

"Justin, you are my son and a teenager, it is an awkward question."

"I know that, but it is a good question."

Chuckling softly, Lupin looks at Justin.

"If I do, you and Alex both have the call to end it if you don't like the lady."

"Sounds good. But Alex should have more of the power because she is the only girl and she's a daddy's girl."

Patting Justin's shoulder as they end the conversation, Justin looks over Alex's Math homework. Lupin gets to his feet and heads to the front window to find Alex doing tricks.

Skateboarding has always been calming for the young girl. It relaxes her and for Alex, it is like entering a new world, and it is a great way to clear her mind.

Stepping out onto the porch, Lupin watches Alex go up the ramp before doing a kick-flip.

"Alex, time to hit the books again." Lupin informs Alex when she lands and turns back.

"One more?" Alex asks giving her father her puppy dog eyes.

"One." Lupin agrees.

Doing the trick once more, Alex skates up the small ramp that she and Justin made so they could skate up the stairs and onto the porch.

Stopping at the door, Alex stands her board up and puts it on top of Justin's just inside the door.

Alex and Lupin walks into the kitchen and as Alex does trig, still not getting it but getting the answers, Lupin makes them streak, potatoes and cauliflower.

~A&H~

On the way to school the next day, Alex and Justin skateboards all the way there, which is twenty minutes away from the house.

"Hey, Justin. May I ask you something?" Alex asks softly.

"Of course." Justin swerves the board closer so they could talk privately.

"Why do you think dad won't let us go to Hogwarts?" Alex whispers.

"I don't know. Dad already told you no even though you haven't gotten your letter?"

"Yup."

"I don't know, Ally. Dad is already teaching us everything he knows. Maybe that is enough?"

"But-" Alex starts.

"We can ask him when we get home okay?"

"Okay."

After putting her skateboard in her locker, Alex turns to her best friend since she was five-years-old, Harper Finkle.

"Do you think, you might be able to go to that school for you and your brother? You are turning eleven in a week." Harper questions. Harper is fully aware her best friend is a witch, her best friend's brother is a wizard, and her best friend's father is a wizard as well.

"I hope. I really want to see what it is like. The school is legendary! My dad met my mom there as well! And he met his best friends there on top of." Alex sighs helplessly.

"How was your babysitter for the last week?" Harper smiles to distract her best friend.

"He's cool. He is a friend of dad's and I swear, he has eyes at the back of his head. It's creepy."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows when I try to sneak up on him. You know that day I was supposed to meet you at the park? I tried sneaking out but he caught me! He was in the middle of cleaning in the kitchen, on the other side of the house."

Harper stares at Alex shocked for a moment before they begin to walk to their Drama class.

"Oh my gosh, that is creepy!"

"I know."

~H&A~

Sitting in Drama, Alex and Harper are leaning against the wall silently. The class is buzzing, until their teacher, Mrs. Sasha, walks in.

"Alright class, today we are discussing your thoughts about magic." Mrs. Sasha smiles.

Sneaking a look at each other in worry, Alex bites her bottom lip.

"Harper, what do you know about magic?"

"Nothing. Would magic be like, magicians or like Halloween movies?" Harper asks.

"Hmm, good point. Alex?"

"I don't really get your question. Are you asking us, if we think magic can be real or what?" Alex hears the class agree with her.

"Do you think magic is real and why you think that way?"

"Yes and no."

"Why?"

"Who says there isn't magic? Salem witch trials."

Continuing around the circle, Alex leans back against the wall in relief. _Thank gosh, that I didn't accidentally blow the fact that there is the magical world._

**And that is the first chapter. Please review.**


End file.
